HBD Sylkabe-sama
by Eyto
Summary: Un an qu'il écrit ce bougre. Fallait bien picoler un peu. Ah en fait non, lui, il préfère vénérer le CoAi... offrons-lui alors un joli cadeau pour ses un an d'écriture. :) #OC #IRL&DC&HUMOUR.


Tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça mon coco ? Non, mais ça fait UN AN que tu écris des fics, et tu crois échapper à mes mains ?

PWAHAHAHAH. NAN. Un "bon anniversaire" **Sylkabe** , et voici ton petit cadeau. (Je ferais de même avec Watson tiens. Enfin, euh... je ne connais pas la date par contre. XD)

 _Avertissement : Alors déjà, Conan ce n'est pas à moi. Non sinon Sylkabe serait inclus dedans pour tuer Ran et mettre Conan avec Ai. Et ensuite, ceux qui veulent une fiction sérieuse autour du manga, inutile... cet OS inclus des personnages du manga (UN PEU) et de vraies personnes. ^^_

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **HBD Sylkabe-sama**

Le jeune homme marchait lentement sur la route en terre qui menait au petit centre, orné d'une banderole HDB, où l'attendaient tous ses collègues. Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas où il allait, et encore moins pourquoi.

Parce que le jeune auteur en question, Sylkabe, avait été kidnappé par Eyto et La Nouille, emmené de force après un contrat avec Conan et Haibara. Il était la personne qui dirigeait la brigade CoAi, celui dont le nom était inscrit au registre des chevaliers du CoAi, la Grande Guerre contre les ShinRan n'étant pas encore remportée. Pas tout à fait du moins.

Un maitre de guerre, l'art d'être un champion du couple CoAi, qui répandait ses fictions romance au travers des deux sites. Le moindre écrit CoAyu ou ShinRan passait entre ses mains et épais filets, pour transformer la pauvre histoire en purée de carottes.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais où va-t-on ? demanda Sylkabe.

\- Tu te tais et t'avances, répondit Eyto.

\- Ouais, fais-lui confiance, c'est pas comme si ce gars t'avait arnaqué plein de fois dans le MK, aha.

"..."

Sylkabe perdit espoir en seulement trois secondes.

À l'entrée du dôme attendaient deux agents du FBI bien connu, alias Jodie et Akai, qui ouvrirent la grande porte. Cependant, comme l'avait exigé La Nouille, un mot de passe était obligatoire pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, aussi grand soit-il.

Les trois auteurs restèrent ainsi figés pendant plusieurs secondes, alors qu'Akai étira un sourire moqueur pas très discret.

\- T'es pas sérieux j'espère là, se plaignit Eyto.

\- Non, mais, attends, je peux tout t'expliquer, se défendit-elle.

\- Expliquer quoi ? T'as paumé le mot de passe ? Tu ne pouvais pas le marquer quelque part ?

À la suite de ça, il tentait des mots de passe très variés et originaux. À coup de "Akai je t'aime", "Shuichi le grand", "Akai le plus classe", mais rien de correct dans l'ensemble du dictionnaire "I Love Akai" que venait de réciter l'auteur responsable du kidnapping de Sylkabe. La Nouille quant à elle fit les cent pas autour de la victime, complètement ennuyé par la situation.

\- Et si j'te paye ? dit Eyto.

\- Nan.

\- Et si j'te tue ? proposa La Nouille.

\- Nan.

\- ET SI VOUS OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE BANDE DE CONS.

\- Mot de passe correct.

"..."

Un silence pesant, alors que Jodie ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah putain oui, j'avais anticipé cette réaction de Sylkabe, alors...- déclara La Nouille.

\- Alors tu me fatiguuuues, répondit Eyto en poussant l'auteur kidnappé à l'intérieur.

« Niveau organisation, il y a du boulot. » pensa Sylkabe.

À l'intérieur, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Les personnages du manga attendaient impatiemment.

On pouvait distinguer Akai, viseur sur Gin, qui avait le viseur sur Haibara, qui visait Vermouth, elle-même visant Conan avec sa montre sur Gin. Un cercle sans fin, et au moindre coup de feu, un bain de sang.

Sinon, Axter, Pinou, Aaron, Watson, Claude, des gens, des filles, des garçons, des chats, des robots, des pâtes, du champagne, et une marmotte. Un bon mélange pour une fête de folie.

"1...2...3"

\- HDB ! crièrent tous les personnages et amis IRL.

Sylkabe sentit l'émotion monter.

\- MES FERVENTS DU COAI ET LES PERSONNAGES ! cria Sylkabe.

Ran boudait.

\- JE VOUS AIME PUTAIN ! dit Sylkabe.

\- KAMPAI ! cria La Nouille.

\- FOUTEZ DU SHIHORAN ! gueula Claude.

BAM.

Assommé sur le sol, Claude voyait des filles en bikini partout.

\- HBD ! hurla Watson.

\- Vive le COAI ! cria Pinou.

\- OUAIS ! approuva Aaron.

\- Et dans cette guerre contre le ShinRan, il existe une fin, tu t'en doutes, avoua Eyto.

La Nouille sourit.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Sylkabe.

\- Bon après, il reste les CoAyu, le ShinHeiji, Gosho boys et SURTOUT LE SHINKAITO, beugla-t-il.

...

Silence pesant.

\- Alors surprise ! hurla La Nouille en dévoilant une fosse avec tous les fervents du ShinRan.

\- OH MY FUCKING DOG.

« Non en fait c'est GOD. » pensa Watson.

Eyto posa un bidon d'essence et un briquet sur la petite table devant la fosse, dans le hall même du centre où avait été organisée la fête.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- Putain, je vous aime les gars, dit Sylkabe des étoiles dans les yeux. « Enfin, en tout honneur et amicalement bien sûr. »

"..."

Et quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion balaya tout le bâtiment.

[==]

La Nouille, Watson, Eyto et Sylkabe marchaient avec des tenues cramées dans la rue, pour rentrer chez eux.

\- T'aurais pu te rappeler qu'en dessous du bâtiment il y avait une vieille bombe de la guerre... soupira Watson.

\- OUE BAH C'ETAIT PAS PRÉVU ! explosa Eyto, avant de s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Oui, mais c'était drôle, donc on s'en fou, répondit La Nouille.

\- Ouais, merci ! répliqua Sylkabe.

La Nouille se tourna vers lui.

\- Voici ton cadeau pour ta première année.

Sylkabe découvrit alors le dirigeable futuriste à lance-missile CoAi.

"..."

Sylkabe sourit.

\- Et pour mes 5 ans, j'ai droit à quoi ?

\- Un vaisseau spatial nucléaire CoAi, répondit La Nouille.

...

...

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je réserve ça aux ShinKaito.

Et Sylkabe prit le contrôle de son nouveau jouet.

Inutile de préciser qu'il explosa la moitié de la croute terrestre avec. Peut-être que la guerre contre le ShinRan n'était pas finie, au fond.

* * *

PUTAIN C'EST NUL.

MERDE JE FAIS QUOI ?

 **Je delete ? Je poste ?**

En même temps si tu lis ça, c'est en ligne !

Désolé, **Sylkabe.**

Bisous sur l'annulaire.

 **HBD.**


End file.
